Vergeltung
by frl-smilla
Summary: Mac und Danny ermitteln in einem Mordfall. Gibt es das perfekte Verbrechen? Was ist das perfekte Verbrechen eigentlich?
1. Ein Schuss um 19:40 Uhr

Hier ist Teil 1 meiner Fanfiction. Die näheren Kapitel sind schon in meinem Kopf, jetzt muss ich sie nur noch niederschreiben, aber das wird schon klappen ;-) Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt und macht Lust auf mehr.

Ungeduldig stand Kate vor dem kleinen Kino und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 19:37. Verärgert blickte sie nach links und rechts. „Typisch." murmelte sie. „Einfach typisch." Noch ein Blick auf die Uhr. Es war immer noch 19:37. Ihr Blick ging über die Schulter zur Kinokasse und dem Spielplan, der Film würde um 19:45 Uhr beginnen und für 19:30 waren sie verabredet gewesen. „Wo steckst du nur?" schimpfte die junge Frau. Verärgert sah sie wieder in alle Richtungen und erwartete ihre Verabredung. 19:39 Uhr. Ihre Augen flogen nochmals zur Uhr und dann zum Handy in der Hand. Endlich nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gestalt von links wahr, die auf sie zukam. Doch ihr freudiger Ausdruck verflog schnell wieder, denn nicht ihr Date war gekommen, sondern ein anderer Mann, der etwa 10 Meter neben ihr stehen blieb. Schnell musterte sie ihn kurz, ehe sie wieder auf die Uhr sah. Der nun ebenfalls Wartende war um die 40 Jahre, ziemlich hager und hatte mausbraune Haare. Seine Augen huschten immer wieder unruhig hin und her. Kate wippte unruhig auf ihren Fersen auf und ab. Ein Handy läutete und unwillkürlich sah Kate auf das Display. Im nächsten Moment registrierte sie aber bereits, dass es nicht ihr Mobiltelefon war, sondern das des Mannes, der das Gespräch dann auch entgegennahm. Kate's Uhr zeigte nun 19:40 Uhr.

„Was?" mit der lauten, zornigen Stimme des Mannes zog er Kate's Interesse nochmals auf sich und sie blickte aus den Augenwinkeln hinüber. „Wo steckst du?" Hektisch sah er die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Sein fahriger Blick streifte dabei Kate, diese sah schnell wieder weg. Kate griff neuerlich zum Handy und blätterte im Telefonbuch nach der Nummer ihrer Verabredung, als ein eigentümliches Geräusch sie stutzig machte. Der Ton war leise und surrend und hielt nur kurz an, hob sich aber, da es so ungewöhnlich war, sehr vom Straßenlärm ab. Unwillkürlich legte sie die Stirn in Falten und versuchte mit dem Geräusch etwas anzufangen, ehe sie aufsah. Ein neues Geräusch kam hinzu, diesmal klar und eindeutig. Der Mann links von ihr schnappte hörbar nach Luft, röchelte dann, torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück, prallte gegen die Hausmauer und sackte zusammen.

Kate drehte sich zu ihm um. „Hey..." lag ihr auf den Lippen, doch das Wort wurde nicht mehr ausgesprochen. Der Fremde lag am Boden, auf seinem Hemd wurde ein Blutfleck größer und größer. In der Brust des Mannes steckte ein Pfeil, wie man sie sie aus Robin-Hood-Filme kannte. Spontan sah Kate in die Richtung, woher der Pfeil gekommen sein musste. Auf der anderen Straßenseite waren zwar ein paar Fußgänger, aber niemand verhielt sich auffällig. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal etwas vom Geschehenen gemerkt. Doch schließlich registrierte sie eine Bewegung am Haus gegenüber auf dem Dach. Eine Gestalt, obwohl dunkel gekleidet, hob sich vom Abendhimmel New York's ab. Kate riskierte einen zweiten Blick. Es erschien ihr, als würde die Person am Dach gegenüber ihr kurz zuwinken, dann verschwand sie. Erst in diesem Moment erfasste ihr Bewusstsein was passiert wurde und Kate kreischte los.

Detective Mack Taylor war der erste der Tatortermittler am Ort des Geschehens. Um den Toten war alles abgesperrt, die üblichen Schaulustigen hatten sich bereits postiert und gafften offen auf den Toten, ein paar wenige schlenderten wie zufällig mehrmals vorbei und riskierten den einen oder anderen neugierigen Blick. Mac hoffte, dass der Leichnam bald abtransportiert werden konnte, ein Ermordeter machte sich nicht besonders gut am Bürgersteig. Er hatte gerade erst seinen Koffer abgestellt, als sich Danny Messer seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte und dann zu Mac trat. Interessiert begutachtete er den Toten.

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte Flack hat heute Dienst?" begrüßte Mac ihn.

„Der hat gestern wohl das falsche Essen im falschen Restaurant bestellt. Ich nehme mal an, von Meeresfrüchten hat er vorerst die Nase voll. Jedenfalls ist er für die nächsten zwei Tage nicht dienstfähig."

Mac grinste kurz zu dieser Erklärung und griff zu seiner Ausrüstung.

„So was habe ich überhaupt noch nie gehabt. Du etwa?" fragte Danny, während er zur Taschenlampe griff und die erste Tatortaufnahme übernahm.

„Hmm - nein, das finde sogar ich irgendwie originell."

Macs Blick flog über das Opfer, dann zu der Zeugin, die bei einem Polizeiauto stand und schließlich sah er sich das nähere Umfeld an.

„Oh-Oh." hörte er seinen Kollegen und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was gibt's?" Doch Danny musste nicht mehr antworten, Mac trafen die ersten Regentropfen. Die beiden Ermittler warfen sich einen Blick zu, sie wussten was es bedeutet. Das Opfer selbst lag zwar relativ geschützt, doch wer immer den Schuss abgegeben hatte, war auf dem Dach gegenüber gestanden. Der nun einsetzende Regen würde blitzschnell alle Spuren wegschwemmen.

„Na herrlich. Das macht unsere Arbeit ja dann gleich richtig spannend."

Kurze Zeit darauf war der Tote bereits weggebracht worden. Aufgrund des Wetters hatten sie die Erstuntersuchung schnell vorgenommen. Da der vorerst Unbekannte nicht aus nächster Nähe getötet worden war, waren kleine Spuren, wie Fasern etc, hier nicht so wichtig, wie bei anderen Fällen. Die Brieftasche enthielt ein paar kleinere Geldscheine und einen Führerschein, ausgestellt vor zwei Monaten in New York und lautend auf den Namen Joseph Duncon.

Danny und Mac standen nun, jeweils mit einer Regenjacke bekleidet, vor dem Haus, auf dessen Dach laut der Zeugin der Täter gestanden hatte. Danny rüttelte an der Türe, obwohl sie bereits wussten, dass diese versperrt sein würde, es handelte sich um eine öffentliche Grundschule.

„Na gut. Quizfrage: Wie kam unser Täter da rein und aufs Dach?"

Mac antwortete nicht gleich, sondern stellte den Kragen der Jacke hoch. „Und wie kam er vom Dach wieder runter und hier raus? - Tja, irgendeinen armen Menschen müssen wir ausfindig machen und rausläuten. Wir können nicht bis morgen warten, wenn es so weiter regnet, würden wir nicht mal eine unterschriebene Visitenkarte dort oben finden."

Danny nickte bereits und griff zu seinem Telefon.

Es dauerte nur knappe 25 Minuten, als ein verstimmter Hausmeister die Türe aufsperrte und ihnen den Weg aufs Dach zeigte. Vom vierten Stock der Schule benötige man noch einen Schlüssel für eine Sicherheitstüre, von dort nochmals zwei Treppen weiter, dann stand man auf dem Dach. Der Hausmeister hielt sich auf Anweisung der zwei Ermittler im Hintergrund. Der Regen hatte in den letzten Minuten aufgehört, das Dach war erwartungsgemäß klatschnass.

Mac und Danny griffen jeweils zu den Spotlights und traten vorsichtig auf das Flachdach. Schon nach wenigen Schritten standen sie am Rand, in der Nähe jener Stelle, von welcher vor nicht einmal einer Stunde der tödliche Pfeil abgefeuert worden war. Schräg gegenüber lag der Tatort, noch gut erkennbar durch die gelben Absperrbänder.

„Sieh mal, ein Geschenk für uns." Mac ging in die Knie und begutachtete die Tatwaffe vor seinen Füßen, die gegen die Mauer gelehnt war, ein schön gearbeiteter Holzbogen.

„Ich schätze es sind etwa 150 Meter bis hinüber." überlegte Danny. „Also suchen wir einen guten Schützen".

„ Und wir suchen jemand mit einem vorsätzlichen Motiv. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass unser Täter zufällig hier mit Pfeil und Bogen stand. Das ist alles gut geplant."


	2. Pfeil und Bogen

Früh am nächsten Morgen erschien Danny in der Pathologie. Gewohnt lässig begrüßte er die wenigen, die schon dort waren und ging gleich direkt zum Assistenten der Abteilung. „Hey Marty. Hast du schon was für mich?"

„Meinst du das hier?" der junge Arzt hielt einen Pfeil in der Hand und richtete ihn dann mit theatralischem Stöhnen gegen seine Brust.

„Steht dir gut. Solltest dich vielleicht damit als Amor bewerben." witzelte Danny und übernahm dann das Beweisstück in der durchsichtigen Plastiktüte. „Der ist ziemlich unversehrt." stellte er dann nach einem prüfenden Blick fest.

„Hab auch gute Arbeit geleistet beim Entfernen. Die Spitze ist aus Carbon, ein sehr gutes Material. Der Pfeil ist links eingedrungen, zwischen der sechsten und siebenen Rippe und hat die Aorta schön getroffen. Der Mann ist innerlich ziemlich rasch verblutet."

„Tja, dann an die Arbeit." Danny drehte sich bereits um und war gleich darauf im Labor.

Nachdem er sich den Labormantel geschnappt und dünne Einweghandschuhe übergestreift hatte, packte er vorsichtig den Pfeil aus. Der Bogen, der gestern sichergestellt worden war, lag bereits daneben auf dem Tisch. Danny wollte gerade die Spurensicherung auf der Tatwaffe vornehmen, als Mac seinen Kopf bei der Türe ´reinsteckte.

„Hey, guten Morgen." begrüßte er ihn. „Ich sehe, du hast dir schon die Arbeit gekrallt?"

Danny grinste. „Das hier lasse ich mir nicht entgehen."

„Dann bleibt für mich wohl noch das Handy."

„Und die Wohnung. Ich habe sie gestern Abend noch sichern lassen."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst beide zur Wohnung fahren und dort die Spuren sichern. Dann übernehme ich das Handy und du kriegst die Spielerei hier."

Die Wohnung des Toten Joseph Duncon lag in der Bronx. Schon der Wohnblock selbst verhieß nichts Erfreuliches.

„Vom regelmäßigen Lüften hielt der Mann nicht unbedingt viel." Mac wedelte einmal kurz mit der Hand vor der Nase, als sie das Appartement betraten. Kalter Zigarettenrauch stand in der ganzen Wohnung, Fast-Food-Verpackungen stapelten sich in der Küche und Schmutzwäsche im Bad. Die beiden Ermittler warfen sich einen Blick zu, jeder griff zum Spotlight und so machten sie sich in gewohnter Weise an die Arbeit.

„Sie mal hier." Mac hockte knappe 2 Stunden später vor dem Papierkorb, der, wie konnte es auch anders sein, überging. Vorsichtig strich er einen Zettel glatt, der offenbar aus einem Notizblock gerissen worden war.

„ ‚Du bist fällig, du Schwein.' "las Danny laut. „Sehr nett formuliert."

„Und hier gleich noch eine. ‚. Zahl oder stirb, Betrüger! Ich weiß alles.' – Tja, damit ist uns der unbekannte Schreiber wohl um eine Spur voraus."

Es wurde kein Kuvert gefunden, offensichtlich hatte jemand die Botschaften direkt im Haus abgegeben.

Während Mac am Nachmittag die Drohbotschaften, welche im Wesentlichen das einzig interessante in der Wohnung gewesen waren, im Labor untersuchte, beschäftigte sich Danny mit der Waffe und dem Pfeil. Danny merkte schnell, dass sein Chef mit den gefundenen Nachrichten schneller vorankam, als er mit seiner Arbeit. Auf beiden Zetteln fanden sich dank dem allseits bei Ermittlern gern eingesetzten Ninhydrin, ein Mittel, das Fingerabdrücke auf Papier fast sofort sichtbar machte, etwas verwischte, aber doch identifizierbare Abdrücke. Mac war bereits dabei, Abzüge zu machen, um sie zunächst in der Stadt-Datenbank mit registrierten Fingerprints abzugleichen. Sollte dort nichts gefunden werden, würde er die Suche landesweit ausdehnen müssen. Er selbst hatte den Pfeil sowohl mit fluoreszierendes Puder als auch mit Jodnebel unter UV-Licht bearbeitet, doch es gab keine Spuren. Nun griff er zum Bogen. Schnell fiel ihm hier eine Einkerbung auf der Unterseite auf, offensichtlich Initialen. Doch ansonsten verliefen die Tests hier ebenso ergebnislos, sowohl Bogen wie auch Pfeil waren frei von Fingerabdrücken, Fasern oder sonstigen interessanten Spuren oder Rückständen.

„Ich habe ein Ergebnis." meldete Mac kurz. Danny hob den Blick von seinem PC und sah auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bildschirm, auf welchem Mac arbeitete, das Feld „match found" aufleuchten.

„Interessant?"

„Hmm, ja. Dennis Rodmann. Mehrmals verhaftet wegen illegalem Straßenverkauf, zuletzt sogar wegen Einbruch und Raub. – Ich lade ihn mir mal vor. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück."

Dennis Rodmann war 52 Jahre alt und sein Allgemeinzustand zeigte sofort an, dass er sicher nicht mehr im Zenit seines Lebens stand. Rotgeränderte Augen blickten die beiden Detectives misstrauisch an. „Ja. Ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass ich ihn kenne. Aber ich habe nichts mit seinem Tod zu tun."

Mac leitete die Vernehmung.

„Was sind das für Botschaften?"

„Hej, der Kerl ist ein Gauner. Er hätte ruhig mit mir teilen können."

„Was teilen?"

Rodmann strich mit einer Hand über die Finger der anderen. Mac bemerkte mit einem schnellen Blick die verhärteten und geschwollenen Gelenke an der Hand. Das nasse Wetter des letzten Tages hatte wohl die Arthritis, die Rodmann offensichtlich hatte, verschlimmert.

„Was teilen?" wiederholte Danny nun nochmals und schlug kurz, um Rodmanns Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu haben, auf den Tisch.

„Ach Gott. Er war zwei oder drei Monate in der Stadt. Hatte kein Geld und nichts. Hat mich dann angesprochen. Wir haben dann ´nen Deal gemacht, ein kleiner Bruch in Downtown. Von mir die Adresse und die Infos, der Bruch von ihm. Aber dann war er weg und von teilen keine Rede. Erst vor ein paar Wochen habe ich ihn aufgestöbert. Hat mich doch glatt ausgelacht, der Mistkerl. Und ich dachte, so reiss' ich noch etwas."

„Um wie viel ging es?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hab ja dann nichts davon gehabt."

Die Wohnung von Duncon war nicht luxuriös gewesen und von Geld oder anderen Wertsachen war nichts zu sehen gewesen. „Cirka." hakte Mac daher nochmals nach.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mit einem Anteil von ein paar Tausend Dollar gerechnet. Das Haus hat das zumindest versprochen. Aber fragen Sie IHN doch dazu." erwiderte Rodmann.

„Würden wir gerne. Aber Duncon wurde gestern Abend getötet."

„Ach Sch..." Rodmann sparte sich jede weitere Bemerkung. Er hatte genug Erfahrung mit der Polizei, sodaß er wusste, dass er mit seinen Zetteln zum Verdächtigen Nummer eins geworden war. „Ich war es aber nicht." beteuerte er fast sofort. „Ich war an dem Abend im 43. Revier. Da hat mich einer angezeigt und bin die Nacht über festgehalten worden."

Mac schloss die Türe hinter Rodmann, den sie etwas später hinauskomplimentierten. „Er kann es ohnedies nicht gewesen sein. Hast du seine Hände gesehen?" Danny nickte. „Arthritis und Zittern. Er hätte nicht mal getroffen, wenn er 10 Meter vor dem Opfer stehen würde, geschweige denn abends über eine Straße."

„Wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen, nicht wahr?" Mac lächelte schief.

„Was hat das Mobiltelefon ergeben, das Duncon hatte?" fragte er dann.

„Ein Freepaid, keine Registrierung. Die letzte Nummer natürlich nicht angezeigt. Ich habe schon an den Betreiber geschrieben, aber die Antwort fehlt noch. Die sind heillos mit solchen Anfragen überlastet. Ich habe alleine in dieser Woche schon 18 verschiedene Anfragen geschickt. "

Danny nahm den Bogen zur Hand. „Das finde ich wesentlich interessanter. Siehst du hier die Einschnitte?" Er zeigte auf einige verschwungene Kerben am Bogen. „Hat gedauert, bis ich herausfand, was das sein soll: Initialen, nämlich TA. Steht für ‚Tagler Archery'. Und Tagler wiederum ist ein äußerst renommierter Hersteller für Bögen und Armbrüste."

Es war kurz nach 7 Uhr Abends als Danny das Geschäft von Tagler betrat. Ein kleiner Mann schoss aus dem Hinterzimmer. „Wir haben schon geschlossen." rief er zuerst, dann stoppte er und taxierte den Ermittler kurz. „Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Bogenschütze." stellte er fest. „Da haben Sie allerdings Recht." Danny stellte sich vor und zog dann zwei vergrößerte Fotos des zu begutachtenden Bogens aus der Tasche.

„Das ist einer von meinen." antwortete Tagler beinahe sofort.

„Das dachten wir uns schon. Was können Sie mir noch dazu sagen?"

„Tja, auf die Schnelle, ohne das ich in der Hand habe? Das ist nicht so einfach... Es ist ein Jagdbogen, auf jeden Fall handgemacht. Länge etwa 140 cm, Eschenholz – am Schwung etwas verstärkt. Die Maserung hier, hm..." Er drehte und wendete das Foto.

„Ist der Bogen eine Einzel- oder Maßanfertigung oder ein Massenprodukt?" Danny bereute die Frage sofort, denn Tagler blickte ihn streng an, er hatte ihn wohl in seinen Überlegungen gestört.

„Jeder Bogen ist handgemacht und daher für sich eine Einzelanfertigung. Ich stelle im Jahr aber nur mehr wenige her und dieser hier ist sicherlich nicht älter als 10 oder 12 Monate. Sehr guter Zustand, wird offenbar gut gepflegt, aber ich glaube das Griffstück hier ist anders. Ich denke es wurde ausgetauscht."

„Wie schnell und sicher kann man mit einem Bogen schießen?"

„Kommt auf den Schützen an. – Mit einem Jagdbogen wie diesem schafft ein guter Schütze 200 m. Dazu muss er aber wirklich gut sein. Ein Hobbyschütze bringt das nicht Zustande. Alleine die Zugkraft, die man für so einen Schuss braucht, ist enorm."

„Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Liste der Käufer der Bögen aus dem fraglichen Zeitraum?"

Wieder blickte Tagler ihn schief an. „Nein. Und wir müssen auch keine führen."

Dannys Blick war wohl ziemlich missmutig, als er die Fotos wieder einsteckte.

„Der Bogen wirkt ziemlich leicht. Ich würde sagen, er wurde ursprünglich sicher von mir für eine Frau gemacht. Und meine Bögen sind nicht unbedingt billig, es sind eben handgemachte Arbeiten." Verschmitzt lächelte er, während er Danny zur Türe brachte.

„Haben Sie es schon mal mit einer Verlust- oder Diebstahlsanzeige versucht? Gerade Frauen sind bei solchen Angelegenheiten sehr gewissenhaft."


	3. Zeugin mit Schusskraft

_Endlich habe ich es geschafft und meine begonnene Fanfiction ein bißchen weiterbearbeitet. Es ist nicht viel, aber seht es als Lebenszeichen und als "good will". Das nächste Update kommt jedenfalls schneller. _

_Kapitel 3 ist ein bißchen überarbeitet worden, nichts dramatisches. Vor allem eigentlich nur, weil sich für mich beim CSI:NY Schauen herausgestellt hat, daß Mac offenbar eine Ahnung von Bögen hat. Und Kapitel 4 ist neu. Kurz, aber neu :-) Und hoffentlich mit einem guten Spannungseffekt zum Schluss.  
_

_Wem (vor allem) logische Handlungsfehler auffallen oder sonstige Mängel, bitte melden. Ich will's ja besser machen. _

_Ein großes Danke für die bisherigen Reviews! _

_ chocobetty: Auch wenn das fallbezogene Schreiben etwas schwieriger ist (immerhin brauche ich einen Fall - und sollte den ja auch lösen), so liegt es mir doch mehr, als Beziehungssachen. Ich habe da meine Probleme damit, Dinge so zu formulieren...Schuster, bleib bei deinen Leisten, denke ich mir. Und:  
So ein Mist aber auch, daß es eine Folge mit einem Bogen gab. Das schaut ja nun fast aus, als wäre meine Idee daraus entstanden. Hiermit fürs Protokoll: Meine Idee war VOR der Folge "Mitten ins Herz" :-) Was meinen Mix aus Deutsch-Englisch betrifft, ist das sicher unabsichtlich. Ich versuche tatsächlich auch das Englische eher zu meiden (zumindest im Normalgebrauch), aber wir schreiben Fanfictions, geben Reviews ab und loggen und sein usw. Das Englische ist nicht mehr wegzudenken... (leider teilweise).  
_

_ chyio: Danke für dein nettes Review. Und auch fürs Zuhören meiner immerwährenden und -kommenden Jammerei. Ich mache NY fertig! Definitiv! Und dann schauen wir mal, was die Träume zu "H" hergeben ;-)  
_

* * *

Der zweite Tag nach dem ungeklärten Mord war angebrochen. Mac befand sich am Schauplatz des Verbrechens und blickte zum Gebäude hoch, Danny stand oben und winkte kurz. Mittels 3D-Laserscanning nahmen sie den Tatort auf, danach das Haus, von welchem der Pfeil in Richtung des kleinen Kinos über die Fahrbahn und die Grünstreifen links und rechts hinweg abgefeuert worden war. Eine eigene Software würde die Daten dann auf den Rechner überspielen und so auf Knopfdruck jede gewünschte Distanz und Ansicht zeigen. 

Nach der rasch vollzogenen Vermessung standen beide wieder am Dach des Hauses.

„Wie ist der Täter hierher gekommen und wie ist er wieder weg gekommen? Er konnte nicht ins Gebäude rein. Wohin ist er also verschwunden?" überlegte Mac und strich gedankenverloren über seine Stirn. Langsam drehte er eine Runde am Dach, Danny kontrollierte die entgegengesetzte Richtung. An zwei Seiten war die Schule offen und ohne direktes Nachbarhaus, an den beiden anderen Seiten gab es allerdings einen knapp angeschlossenen Bau.

„Hier sind es gut und gerne 5 Meter, da kann keiner hinüber."

„Und hier sind es etwa 3 Meter. Selbst wenn jemand so weit von einem Dach zum nächsten springt, erklärt das nicht, wie er von dem Haus wegkommt." Mac schüttelte den Kopf und wollte nochmals eine Runde um das Dach gehen, als er von Danny einen leisen Kraftausdruck hörte, im nächsten Moment fiel auch schon die Türe zum Dachausgang zu. Mac brauchte nicht lange, um zu merken, was seinen Kollegen so in Aufregung versetzt hatte. An der Ampel stand ein großer Lastwagen, der Gerüstteile aufgeladen hatte. In einer beinahe halsbrecherischen Art und Weise spurtete Danny aus der Schule und sprang vor dem LKW, während er seine Dienstmarke über den Kopf hin und her schwang. Mac beobachtete, wie der Fahrer und Danny einige Worte wechselten, der Arbeiter deutete mit einer Hand auf ein Gebäude. Kurz darauf läutete Macs Mobiltelefon. „Ich glaube, ich weiß wie unser Täter aufs Haus gekommen ist."

Einige Minuten später befanden sich die beiden Ermittler zwei Nachbarhäuser weiter wieder auf dem Dach. Ein murrender Mann, der die Bauaufsicht führte, stand neben ihnen.

„Was soll das heißen, wir dürfen das Gerüst nicht weiter abbauen? Wir sind hier fertig mit der Renovierung und wir brauchen das Gerüst für den nächsten Auftrag."

Mac schaute auf die neue Fassade des Hauses hinunter und das halb entfernte Gerüst, welches an der Rückseite noch angebracht war. Es war leicht vorstellbar, dass jemand das Gerüst hochkletterte und so auf das Dach kam.

Auch hier gingen sie die gerade Fläche langsam ab. „Es sind etwa 3 Meter zum Nebenhaus und dann nochmals 3 Meter zur Schule." „Und hinauf bzw. hinunter ist er über das Gerüst. – Das ist für einen sportlichen Menschen zu schaffen. " führte Mac den Satz zu Ende. Doch keiner wollte aussprechen, was nun wohl anliegen würde: zwei Dächer und eine Fassadenwand wären nach Spuren abzusuchen.

Während Mac im Labor die Daten des 3-D-Scannings eingespeist hatte und auf die Auswertung wartete, befasste sich Danny mit der Anrufliste des Freepaid-Handys, die vom Betreiber nun zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

„Wie zu erwarten, der Anruf kurz vor der Tat war ohne Nummer, es gibt nur eine anonyme Kennzahl des Betreibers und das ist ebenfalls ein Freepaid. Die gleiche Kennzahl hat allerdings in der letzten Woche einmal täglich angerufen und immer etwa eine Minute telefoniert." fasste er dann zusammen.

„Wer telefoniert eine Minute und was sagt man sich da großartiges?" rätselte Mac, nachdem er ebenfalls einen prüfenden Blick auf die Aufstellung geworfen hatte.

„Ein Drohanruf von Rodmann vielleicht? Es ist ja noch nicht gesagt, dass der Anruf mit der Tat in Verbindung steht. Oder ein..."

Es klopfte kurz an der Türe und eine junge, den beiden Männern unbekannte Frau machte gleich darauf einen halben Schritt in das Labor. Danny unterbrach seinen begonnen Satz, einerseits weil er in Gegenwart Fremder nicht weiterreden wollte, andererseits wirkte die Person auf den ersten Blick ziemlich anziehend und verdiente einen zweiten Blick. Jeans, weiße Bluse, blauer Segelpulli, vor allem aber die dunkelroten Haare, einige versprungene Sommersprossen auf Nase und Wange und ein warmes Lächeln wirkten auf ihn ein.

„Hallo, ich wurde vom Empfang hierher geschickt und suche nach Detective Taylor. "

Mac erhob sich. „Glückwunsch, Sie haben mich gefunden. Worum geht es?"

Die junge Frau lächelte immer noch offen. „Wunderbar. Mein Name ist Alessandra Grishenkow. Ich wurde von einer Ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen angerufen. Es geht um meinen Jagdbogen, den ich vor drei Monaten als gestohlen meldete. Möglicherweise ist er nun gefunden worden..." Der letzte Satz endete mit einer halben Frage. Auffordernd sah sie beide an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Danny und Mac tauschten einen schnellen Blick, der Tipp des Bogenherstellers war grandios gewesen.

„Das ging ja schnell. Kommen Sie mit. – Danny, bringst du den Bogen nach?" Mac führte die Besucherin in das Konferenzzimmer schräg gegenüber, als am Gang ein kleiner blonder Junge aufsprang.

„Bleib hier, Aljoscha." ordnete Alessandra an, während sie über seine zerwühlten Haare strich, sodass sich das Kind wieder gehorsam hinsetzte. „Ist das Ihrer?" Die Frau nickte mit dem typischen stolzen Mutterlächeln. „Mein Sohn Alexej."

Im Besprechungszimmer nahmen beide Platz, während Mac die Personalien aufnahm, kehrte Danny mit dem immer noch eingetüteten Pfeil sowie dem Bogen zurück und legte beides dann vor der jungen Frau hin. Als die persönlichen Angaben notiert worden waren, schob er ihr den Bogen in Griffweite und blickte sie erwartungsvoll abwartend an.

„Darf ich ihn nehmen?" Erst nach dieser Erlaubnis hob sie den Bogen auf und begutachtete ihn genau. Mit der Fingerkuppe strich sie über das Holz und sah sich das Griffstück an.

„Es ist meiner."

„Ganz sicher?" hakte Mac nach.

„Ganz sicher. Ich habe kurz bevor ich den Bogen verlor, komplett unkonzentriert einen Leerschuss abgesetzt. Das ganze Griffstück flog mir buchstäblich um die Ohren. Ich tauschte es dann selbst aus, man sieht hier noch einen kleinen Riss vom Leerschuss. Wenn ich das Griffstück abmontieren würde, wären da noch zwei oder drei kleine Risse darunter. Nur ist der Bogen selbst aber aus so gutem Holz gemacht worden, dass ich ihn nicht wegwerfen musste oder wollte."

Danny nickte, er erinnerte sich an Taglers Worte, dass das Griffstück ausgetauscht worden war. „Nur zu meinem Verständnis: Was ist ein Leerschuss?"

Alessandra lächelte. Sie stand auf und nahm die Schusshaltung ein: Beine gegrätscht, Seitwärtsstellung, den Bogen in der linke Hand, mit der Rechten zog sie kräftig die Sehne in ihre Richtung. Vor allem Mac, der Fachwissen vom Bogenschießen mitbrachte, fiel dabei ihre Statur und ihre kräftigen Arme auf. „Jeder Schuss mit gezogener und dann losgelassener Sehne, aber ohne Pfeil ist ein Leerschuss. Würde ich jetzt also die Sehne loslassen, spricht man von einem Leerschuss. Die freigesetzte Kraft ist enorm." Langsam entspannte sie wieder die Sehne und legte den Bogen weg.

„Seit wann schießen Sie?"

„Seit etwa 7 Jahren. Es ist ein sehr guter Ausgleich, sofern man sich entsprechend konzentriert."

„Das heißt, wir können annehmen, dass Sie ziemlich gut sind?"

Alessandra lächelte diplomatisch Danny, der die Frage gestellt hatte, an. „Ich treffe recht gut. Hin und wieder mache ich bei Cross-Field-Rennen mit und schneide nicht allzuschlecht ab."

Alessandra hatte wieder Platz genommen und schob den Bogen in Dannys Richtung zurück.

„Arbeiten Sie auch mit Compoundbögen?"

Alessandra lächelte und schüttelte dabei vehement den Kopf. „Nein Danke. Spannhilfe, Zughilfe, Abschusshilfe, verschiedene Visire – das ist was für Angeber, oder Anfänger. Das hat nichts mit dem Sport Bogenschießen zu tun."

„Wie weit schießen Sie durchschnittlich?"

Sie wandte sich nun Mac zu. „Kommt darauf an, ob es ein Langstreckenschuss ist oder ob der Pfeil auch ins Ziel gehen soll. Auf 80 Meter treffe ich recht gut."

„Was ist mit dem Pfeil? Gehört der auch Ihnen?"

Alessandra warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. „Nein, das ist keiner von meinen. Ich habe zwar auch Carbonpfeile, aber meine haben eine andere Befiederung. Der hier scheint mir schon älter zu sein. Vielleicht ein Second-Hand-Pfeil."

„Das bedeutet?"

„Das ist wie bei verschossenen Golfbällen die dann von sparsamen Menschen zusammengetragen und billig verkauft werden. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Pfeil irgendwo bei einer Schießanlage daneben ging und jemand ihn später aufsammelte."

„Wo wurde Ihr Bogen gestohlen?" kam wieder eine Frage von Danny.

„Auf der Schießanlage im Central Park. Der Spint war aufgebrochen worden."

„Nur Ihrer?" Ein skeptischer Blick streifte die Frau.

„Ja, nur meiner. Vielleicht hat der Dieb die Bögen vorher wertmäßig begutachtet. Oder es war Zufall. Alle anderen Angaben habe ich schon bei der Diebstahlanzeige gemacht.".

„Wie viel ist der hier wert?"

„Vor dem Leerschuss gute 400 Dollar ohne Zusatzausrüstung, also ohne Spannsehne, Griffstück, Pfeilauflage."

Mac hatte ihre Angaben im Wesentlichen mitgeschrieben.

Obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte, fragte er: „Hat sich auf die Diebstahlsanzeige irgendetwas ergeben?"

Alessandra lachte kurz auf. „Sie scherzen wohl. Ich habe mir schon ertrotzen müssen, dass die Anzeige überhaupt aufgenommen wird. Der Beamte war wenig erfreut über den Papierkram, der seiner Meinung nach „völlig umsonst" war. Ich glaube, meine Fotos vom Bogen wurden zur Anzeige dazugegeben, aber sonst geschah natürlich nichts. Naja, aber ich verstehe es ja. Die Polizei hat andere Dinge zu tun, als einen Bogendieb auszuforschen."

Mac und Danny tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann erhob sich Mac und deutete damit an, daß die Befragung beendet war.

„Das wäre es. Vielleicht kommen wir nochmals mit Fragen auf Sie zu. – Der Bogen bleibt leider allerdings vorerst hier."

Alessandra stand ebenfalls auf. „Das dachte ich mir schon."

Mac passte sie jedoch vor der Türe nochmals ab. „Sagt Ihnen der Name Joseph Duncon etwas?" Die Frau blieb stehen. „Nicht wirklich. Sollte er?" Doch der Beamte schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon in Ordnung. – Sie werden von uns verständigt, wenn der Bogen freigegeben werden sollte."

Danny schnellte emsig vom Sitz hoch und öffnete ihr die Türe, Alessandra verabschiedete sich lächelnd, am Gang sprang ihr das Kind entgegen und gemeinsam gingen sie.

Als sich Danny wieder zum Tisch umdrehte, fiel ihm Macs verschlagenes Grinsen auf. „Du hast es wohl mit Rothaarigen, kann das sein?"

„Na, aber sag mal," empörte er sich darauf gespielt „Die Frau hat doch Klasse, oder?"

Mac überlegte kurz, während er seine Unterlagen zusammenpackte. „Hat sie." bestätigte er schließlich ehrlich.

Nachdem sich auch diese Spur verlaufen hatte, hieß es wieder back to the roots.

Jeweils mit einer Tasse Kaffee saßen die beiden Ermittler am Tisch, verschiedene Zettel und Berichte vor sich.

„Also, wir haben den Toten Joseph Duncon. Er hat mit Rodmann einen Einbruch vorgehabt oder vielleicht auch gemacht. Woher kommt Duncon? Was hat die Datenbank ergeben?"

„In der Stadt und im Staat New York ist er ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Und auch so gibt es nichts zu oder über ihn. Ich habe nun einen Scann an die IAFIS geschickt. Das Ergebnis steht aber noch aus." Beim IAFIS handelte es sich um das Integrierte Automatische Fingerabdruck-Identifizierungsprogramm, ein landesweites Programm das über das FBI lief und zur Abgleichung aller registrierten Fingerabdrücke diente. Da jedoch aus jedem einzelnen Bezirk der Vereinigten Staaten abgefragt werden konnte, dauerten Anfragen die vom Staatsanwalt nicht als hoch prioriert worden waren, oftmals länger.

„Rodmann hat ein stichfestes Alibi, er saß wegen eines Raufhandels zwischen..." Mac blätterte in den Unterlagen „...Zwischen 17.54 und 08.45 des folgenden Tages in Haft. Außerdem kommt er für so eine Tat nicht wirklich in Frage."

„Wer kommt dann in Frage?" warf Danny ein und beantwortete sich die Frage gleich wieder selbst. „Unser Täter ist über zwei Häuser auf das Dach der Schule geklettert bzw. gesprungen und hat dort einen Pfeil über die Straße auf Duncon geschossen. Er muss also relativ sportlich sein. Spiderman lässt grüßen."

„Ich frage mich, ob er den Bogen mitgebracht hat oder vorher schon dort ablegte. Und warum hat unser Mann den Bogen zurückgelassen?"

„Vielleicht war er bei der Flucht hinderlich?"

„Möglich, aber er hat ihn ja auch hingebracht. Irgendwie macht das keinen Sinn. Es scheint mir eher so, dass er ihn bewusst zurückgelassen hat. Aber warum?"

„Die Zeugin vor dem Kino sagte aus, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, dass Duncon hinbestellt worden war. Er hat auf jemanden gewartet, immer wieder auf die Uhr geschaut und war nervös."

„Also war die Tat von langer Hand geplant. Und Duncon war kein Zufallsopfer, der Täter hat ihn hinbestellt, ihn angerufen und dann geschossen. Ein geplanter Mord hat ein Motiv."

„Duncons Wohnung hat aber nichts ergeben."

„Dann müssen wir nochmals hin und jeden noch so kleinen Zettel anschauen." Macs Ton war endgültig, sodaß seufzend Danny die Unterlagen zusammenlegte und sich innerlich von einem ruhigen Nachmittag verabschiedete.


	4. Neuer Name, neues Glück in NY?

Es war Abend geworden.

Müde strich sich Danny mit den Handflächen über die Augen und die Stirn und warf einen Blick zur Wanduhr im Labor. Die Suche in Duncons Wohnung hatte am Vorabend wieder nichts Verwertbares ergeben. Auch am Schuldach waren keine brauchbaren Spuren zu finden.

„Nichts. Nichts. Nichts. Hätte es nicht später regnen können?" schimpfte er kurz und schlug ungeduldig auf den Tisch.

„Na, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Lucie, eine der jungen Assistentinnen, hatte sich fast unbemerkt bei der Türe reingeschoben.

„Der Wettergott." beschwerte sich Danny, nochmals strich er über die Stirn und setzte dann die Brille gerade. „Was gibt's?"

„Du hattest doch eine Anfrage wegen Duncon laufen. Ich schätze mal, das Ergebnis wird dich interessieren." Sie hielt ihm mehrere Ausdrücke hin. Dannys Lächeln verschwand, als er die ersten Zeilen überflog. „Das glaub ich nicht. – Ist Mac noch hier?" Lucie, die schon wieder halb bei der Tür draußen war, wandte sich nochmals um. „Hmm, ja. Ich hab ihn vorher noch grad mit Stella gesehen." Sie hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als er schon hinaus lief, immer noch den Blick auf die Unterlagen geheftet. „Gern geschehen, war mir ein Vergnügen." Lucie schüttelte den Kopf, das Verhalten der Ermittler war ihr aber schon zur Genüge bekannt, sie wunderte sich nicht mehr.

„Mac!" Danny riss die Bürotüre auf und unterbrach damit abrupt Stellas Satz. Irritiert zog Mac die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das glaubst du nicht!" Immer noch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von den Papieren abwenden. Stella lächelte belustigt Mac zu. „Der Fall Duncon mit dem Jagdbogen." „Hast du was gefunden?" „Ja. Aber nicht das, was du nun glaubst. – Duncon ist doch erst vor kurzem nach New York gezogen, also hab ich über die Führerscheinstelle seinen alten Wohnsitz raussuchen lassen und dort eine Anfrage mit den Fingerprints gestellt. Das Ergebnis haut dich aus den Socken."

„Dich offenbar eher, als mich. – Also was war?"

„Joseph Duncon heißt wirklich Joseph Deacon. Er hat es wohl irgendwie geschafft, den Zunamen etwas zu ändern. Und in Florida ist er kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. – Vor 7 Jahren wurde erstmals eine Anzeige gegen Deacon wegen Stalking eingebracht. Das Opfer war eine 22 jährige Tänzerin. Sie versuchte gegen ihn vorzugehen, die Anzeige wurde aber mangels ausreichender Nachweise fallen gelassen. 5 Monate später ist Joseph in das Haus eingebrochen, hat den Mann und die 4 Monate alte Tochter getötet und die Frau schwer verletzt. Es gab keine Verurteilung. Deacon wurde zufällig bei einer Polizeikontrolle angehalten und dabei wurde die Waffe sichergestellt. Noch bei der Vorverhandlung musste der Staatsanwalt alles zurücknehmen, da die Kontrolle nicht vorschriftsmäßig und rechtswidrig war."

Mac's entspannter und amüsierter Blick angesichts Dannys Aufregung, war mit jedem Wort der Erzählung mehr und mehr verschwunden, er hatte aufmerksam zugehört.

„Das Beste kommt aber erst." Danny konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und machte eine Künstlerpause. „Das Opfer lebt nun seit 4 Jahren in New York." Wiederum kurze Stille, eher er weiter sprach. „Und wir kennen sie bereits..." Mac wollte gerade ungeduldig die Antwort einfordern, als Danny diese schon gab: „Alessandra Grishenkow."

„Alessandra Grishenkow?" wiederholte nun nicht nur Mac, sondern auch Stella, die ansich mit dem Fall nicht betraut war.

Dannys Blick ging von Mac zu Stella. „Kennst du sie?"

Stella lehnte sich gegen ein Regal. „Kann sein, allerdings nicht wirklich persönlich. Hieß ihr Mann Sergej?"

Danny überflog nochmals die Unterlagen. „Ja, da steht es. Sergej Grishenkow. – Woher weißt du das?"

„Bei deiner „Tänzerin" wie du sie beschrieben hast, dachte ich eher an etwas – hmm – exotisches. Aber Alessandra Grishenkow und Sergej Grishenkow sind mir ein Begriff aus der Ballettwelt. Sie galten lange Zeit als DAS Traumpaar auf der Bühne und im Privatleben. Alle einschlägigen Zeitungen haben damals über den Mord berichtet. Sergej Grishenkows Tod war für die Ballettwelt so, als würde ein Popstar getötet werden."

Mac hatte sich von Danny den Ausdruck geben lassen und hatte diesen überflogen. „Und was weißt du über Alessandra?" fragte er dann.

„Sie leitet ein Tanzprojekt in New York. Kürzlich war erst ein Artikel über sie in der Times. Es geht um die Zusammenarbeit von behinderten und nicht behinderten Kindern und Jugendlichen in einer Klasse. Alessandras Schule wurde schon mehrfach ausgezeichnet. Nicht nur wegen Art und Weise des Unterrichtes, sondern weil sie selbst auch Stipendien für minderbemittelte Begabte vergibt. "

„Na herrlich – heißt das, wir haben eine Mutter Theresa als Verdächtige?" Ein ironischer Unterton schwang in Dannys Frage mit. Er dachte an Alessandras gestrigen Auftritt im Büro.

Stella lächelte mitleidig die beiden Ermittler an „So schaut es wohl aus."


	5. Ein perfektes Alibi?

Vielen herzlichen Dank meinen beiden Reviewern. Euch ist es zu verdanken, dass es das Update in so verhältnismäßig schneller Zeit wieder gab. Es ist halt wieder nur relativ kurz, aber kurze Kapitel sind mir auch fast lieber – sie schreiben sich schneller und lesen sich schneller :-)

ChocoBetty: Leider, ein paar Namen müssen schon in der Geschichte vorkommen. Wie schaut das denn aus, wenn in einem Mordfall nur zwei oder drei Persönchen auftauchen. Aber ich glaube, viele neue Namen brauche ich nicht mehr – zumindest keine wesentlichen und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt.

Und ob Alessandra die Mörderin ist – tja. Lass dich überraschen. Ein paar Kapitel sind ja noch zu schreiben – da kann sich noch einiges tun ;-)

Chyio: Danke für deine Kritik beim letzten Mal und das Review. Spiderman im Kapitel davor ist neu. Er ist eingeflossen, weil mir zu einer anderen Geschichte deine Bemerkung so viel gegeben hat, dass „unsere" Alltagshelden und Serien in einer Geschichte daraus fast etwas Reales machen. Ich hoffe sehr, du geigst mir wieder deine Meinung, auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit sehr nachlässig mit e-mails und Reviews bei dir wurde und mich grad verkrieche (immer noch...) Ich habe mir sogar wirklich kurz überlegt, ob ich unsere CSI:Miami Helden nicht aktiv werden lassen soll, wo doch die Tat in Florida (und daher gut möglich in Miami) passierte. Aber sie wären dann nur Randfiguren und dafür ist mir Horatio fast zu schade. Der Gute verdient irgendwann wieder seine eigene Geschichte.

Ach ja – Danny und Alessandra ???? HMMMM ;-)

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja: ich hab jetzt die Kapitel bei Fanfiction benannt, bin aber leider schlecht darin, treffende und spannende Überschriften zu erfinden. Sorry...

* * *

Die gleichen Personen saßen im gleichen Befragungsraum, wie vor zwei Tagen: Mac Taylor, Danny Messer und Alessandra Grishenkow. Doch die Stimmung war eine vollkommen andere. War Alessandra Grishenkow vor zwei Tagen noch eine sympathische Zeugin am Rande des Geschehens gewesen, so saß sie nun als Verdächtige Nummer eins vor den Beamten. Und diese ließen sie deutlich spüren, dass sie verärgert waren.

Mac beobachtete die Frau ihm gegenüber, die die Hände verschränkt hatte und offenbar seelenruhig wartete. Ihre Mimik verriet nichts, was in ihr vorgehen mochte, nur ihre Augen blitzten verdächtig in seine Richtung.

„Mrs. Grishenkow. Sie haben es vor zwei Tagen nicht für nötig gehalten, uns über Joseph Deacon zu informieren. Darf ich wissen, warum?" begann Mac schließlich das Gespräch. Alessandra legte den Kopf schief. „Joseph Deacon? Ist mir da was entgangen?" „Joseph Deacon ist Joseph Duncon. Aber Sie wissen ohnedies, wer gemeint ist, nicht wahr?" „Duncon." wiederholte Alessandra nachdenklich. „Duncon ist Deacon? Tatsächlich? Und er ist tot?" Alessandras Augenbrauen gingen kurz skeptisch nach oben. „Welch ein Verlust für die Menschheit. – Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" „Mrs. Grishenkow. Finden Sie es nicht auch bemerkenswert, das mit Ihrem Bogen jener Mann getötet wurde, der vermutlich Ihren Mann und Ihr Kind getötet hat?"

Das erste Mal zeigte sich eine wirkliche Emotion in ihrem Gesicht. „E hat nicht „vermutlich" meinen Mann und meine Tochter getötet. Deacon HAT sie umgebracht. Das steht außer Zweifel. Nur Ihr Rechtssystem hat eine Verurteilung verhindert."

„Unser Rechtssystem? Dürfen wir das schon als Geständnis werten?" Danny lehnte sich nach seiner Frage abwartend in ihre Richtung.

„Nein. Das was kein Geständnis."

„Mrs. Grishenkow. Die Umstände sprechen für sich. Der Mörder Ihrer Familie lebte in New York. Sie haben ihn zum Kino gelockt und dann erschossen."

„Kurz und prägnant zusammengefasst, Mr. Messer. Aber warum sollte ich es getan haben? Und wie? Und warum sollte ich meinen eigenen Bogen verwenden?"

„Sagen Sie es mir." Danny übernahm gerne und bewusst den angreifenden Teil im Verhör. Nur zu sehr ärgerte er sich auch darüber, dass er Alessandra vor zwei Tagen fast blind verfallen ist.

Alessandra legte den Kopf schief, lächelte und schwieg.

„Mrs. Grishenkow. Wir haben Ihren angeblich gestohlenen Bogen sichergestellt. Sie haben ihn selbst identifiziert." warf Mac ein.

„Das alleine reicht aber nicht für eine Verurteilung aus, oder?"

„Sie gehen Bogenschießen und Sie sind eine gute Schützin. Wir fanden Ihren Bogen am Tatort!" wiederholte Danny zornig. „Und er war der Mörder Ihrer Familie."

Alessandra wandte sich ihm kühl zu. „Okay. Sie haben mich erwischt. Am besten, Sie nehmen mich gleich fest." Mac und Danny tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Das ging beiden nun zu schnell und war zu einfach. „Na los. Handschellen her! Ich war es. ICH habe den Loveletter-Virus in Umlauf gebracht." Nur mit Mühe hielt Alessandra offensichtlich ihr Lachen zurück. „Ich habe einen Computer, ein Modem, ich verstehe ein bisschen was von PCs und Technik. Ihrer Theorie mit Deacon zufolge, kann ich also auch genauso gut den Loveletter-Virus ins Netz gestellt haben. Also dann..." unschuldig hob sie kurz beide Hände.

„Ich sehe hier nichts Amüsantes, Sie etwa?"

„Allerdings." bestätigte Alessandra. „Ich sehe die große Ironie des Schicksals. – Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich wegen Deacons Tod in große Zermürbung verfalle. Und sie können doch auch nicht wirklich davon ausgehen, das ich der Täter bin."

„Wussten Sie, dass er in der Stadt ist?" Wieder war es Mac mit ruhiger Stimme, der versuchte, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Alessandra zögerte kurz. „Nein."

„Haben Sie eine Vermutung, wer ihn erschossen hat?"

Diesmal kam die Antwort relativ schnell. „Nein. Deacon hat mein Leben zerstört. Er hat Sergej getötet und Xenia. Er hat mein Leben zerstört, diese Bemerkung gestatten Sie mir doch, oder? Vielleicht hat er sich ein anderes Stalking-Opfer gefunden und dieses hat sich gerächt. Vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall. Ich weiß es nicht und eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht. Ich weiß nur eines, ich kann nun beruhigter einschlafen, ohne um das Leben von Alexej zu bangen oder um meines."

„Alessandra" wieder war es Danny mit aggressivem Ton. „Warum glaube ich Ihnen nicht?"

„Und, Mr. Messer, warum gehen Sie nicht ordentlich Ihrer Ermittlungsarbeit nach?" Ihr ironisches Lächeln war fast schon fester Bestandteil, wenn sie mit Danny sprach. „Ich vermisse zum Beispiel eine wichtige Frage. Wenn Sie mich schon als Hauptverdächtige sehen. Wo bleibt die Frage nach dem Alibi? Columbo macht das zumindest immer."

Alleine der Umstand, das Alessandra auf ihr Alibi hinwies, machte beiden Ermittlern klar, das sie ein solches haben musste. Pflichtschuldig und fast gelangweilt stellte Danny die Frage. „Und wo waren Sie letzten Sonntag um 19.40 Uhr?"

„In der Amsterdam-Dance Hall."

„Und Sie haben dafür Zeugen?"

„Ja klar. So um die 250."

Danny lachte kalt. „Aha. – Mrs. Grishenkow, wollen Sie mich für dumm verkaufen? 250 Leute sollten bestätigen können, dass Sie zu dieser Zeit in der Dance Hall waren? – Was soll das?"

„Na gut. Sie haben Recht. Ein paar gelangweilte Väter und genervte Tanten schlafen immer wieder ein. Sagen wir mal es waren 200."

Danny warf der Verdächtigen einen erbosten Blick zu. „200 Leute als Alibi." warf er ein, doch Alessandra lehnte sich entspannt zurück und sprach weiter. „Immerhin war es eine Tanzaufführung MEINER Schule, ich war mehrmals selbst auf der Bühne und habe Ansagen gemacht." Ihre Augen gingen schadenfroh von Danny zu Mac. „Also darf ich dann doch berechtigt davon ausgehen, dass mich ein paar der Leute gesehen und wahrgenommen haben."

* * *

„200 Leute als Alibi." wiederholte Danny kopfschüttelnd, nachdem sie Alessandra Grishenkow . „Das ist dann wohl rekordverdächtig."

Mac nickte. „Das heißt aber noch nicht, dass ihr Alibi perfekt ist. – Die Amsterdam Dance Hall ist in der Columbus Avenue, Ecke Broadway." Mac stand auf und zeigte Danny einen Stadtplanausdruck.

„Der Tatort ist 7 Straßen von der Halle entfernt. – Schafft man das?"

„Das wird deine Aufgabe, es herauszufinden. Wie lange braucht man für die Strecke? Wie lange braucht man von der Halle bis auf das Dach? Welche Hindernisse gibt es?"

„Aber was ist mit ihrem Alibi?"

„Warst du schon mal auf einer Schulaufführung?" fragte Mac mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Hinter der Bühne geht es kunterbunt zu. Aufgeregte Eltern, kreischende Kinder. Auch wenn sie wirklich auf der Bühne gestanden hat, kann sie immer noch genug Zeit gehabt haben, kurz zu verschwinden, ohne das es kaum jemanden aufgefallen wäre. Aber vorher müssen wir wissen, wie viel Zeit sie gehabt haben muß."


End file.
